Darkness in the Night
by Kard of Dark
Summary: This was the first time in so many years that he had taken his anger out on her--but what had he to be angry about? She prayed that it wasn't about her or their son Kenji, who was asleep just a few rooms down the hall.
1. Default Chapter

Darkness in the Night

RK doesn't belong to me.

~*~*~*~*~*

The darkness came, and went, like the movement of the ocean waves. Coming in and out, in and out…it reminded her of the movement of his body against her own as he beat down upon her in his silent rage. This was the first time in so many years that he had taken his anger out on her--but what had he to be angry about? She prayed that it wasn't about her or their son Kenji, who was asleep just a few rooms down the hall.

Another amazement, he had dragged her to their room, as if wanting to hide her from the rest of the world and just keep her for him self. For only him to see, feel, speak to and fuck in a raging madness. He could've just taken her on the floor of the living room downstairs, or in the cold dark ballroom where he had taken her virginity only a few years ago.

Suddenly he stopped, gasping hard as he tried to regain his breath, he had come, and didn't leave anything for her, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered at the moment over the reassurance that she was there, that she was his. And he wanted it that way, didn't he?

His head hurt, pounding in his skull like a hammer hitting a nail, but always missing its target, just pissing off the one hammering away. He hated it, just like he seemed to be hating his job and its endless dangers.

But, nothing would make him quit, he would continue to run that Mafia until the day he died. 

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whinnied, though she didn't mean to, but the feeling of not being able to be full, to be complete because of him had left her needy. Hungry for something she couldn't quite fulfill by her self.

"What?" he growled out, pinning her body down with his own and kissing her roughly on the lips as she tried to speak. The taste of sake, thick and strong meet her tongue as his forced her into action. It was sickening, and she tired to regain control of her own body, but the pleasure, this feeling that he was giving her was filling that place that needed it the most. "Do you have nothing to say now?"

He spat out the last words, going for her neck, making her arch and cry out as he bit down hard on the smooth column. Seeing her in pain, crying out his name in soft gasps, groans and moans just made him want her more, but the thought that led it all was the fact he was so possessive about her. Everything about her he wanted, just for him and him alone. No one else would be able to touch her, to see this beauty as she cried out in pain and passion. Only he would, and he would keep it that way.

"Mama? Papa?" came a soft cry from the door as it opened, revealing a small Kenshin look alike, holding his soft brown teddy bear to his chest, matching the teddy bear footse pajamas he had insisted on. 

"What is it Kenji-chan?" his mother choked out, fearing for him rather then her self. Kenshin couldn't see him, but he could tell that his son was there, and tried to get him self calm, there would be only hell to pay if his son were to witness the acts of what he wanted to do farther to the woman they both loved.

"I had a nightmare!' The child started to whimper; the memories of a bad dream coming to him once more.

Kaoru didn't know what to do, to invite Kenji into the bed with them, or to send him back to his own with the words that everything was going to be okay. She was going to say her second thought when Kenshin spoke before she could.

"Come on Kenji-chan, you can sleep with us," he said the words in the soft tone she had grown to know, hiding behind the mask he had created to hid the demon inside. The boy smiled and climbed into bed with them, snuggling down between his parents. Holding his teddy tight, he fell back to sleep with hardly any trouble.

Kaoru didn't say anything, fearful of waking the child and having him hear the words she wanted to say, the questions that bubbled up inside of her that needed answers now, and not latter.

"Just go to bed koishii," Kenshin muttered, closing his own eyes and falling into the slumber like their child. She looked at him, and slowly fell asleep as well.

"Have a good time at your Aunt Misao's!" Kaoru called after her son as the little boy waved back from the back of the car that was taking him to Tokyo. He was going to visit Misao and Aoshi, while Kaoru was still stuck at their palace by the sea with a husband she hadn't seen all morning. She hadn't expected him to allow Kenji to sleep with them, with the mood he was in. It had greatly surprised her to say the least.

"And now what do I do?" She asked to the wind, expecting no answer, but only getting a great shock as a pair of arms wrapped about her waist, pulling her close to her husband's body.

"I'd say we don't have any more nightly interruptions," he said, his breath tickling across her ear. His lips kissed her ear, biting down at the lobe and pulling down on it. She gasped, arching back into him.

Kenshin smiled and kissed his way down her jaw, turning her around in his hold so he could kiss her on the lips.

"Why don't we take this some where else?"

He pulled her along with him, heading into their house and pulling her along up the stairs. She didn't want to piss him off, but she had to know what was making him feel like this, making him hurt her like he did before--but some little voice in the back of her mind voiced that it should always be like this. That was the voice of her past, a side of her she thought had been destroyed when everything started to turn out right, when he finally told her he loved her and that he would be with her forever. 

"Kenshin, anata…please, tell me what is wrong?" She said as they reached their room, and he stopped, turned around and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her hard on the lips. His tongue entered her mouth, tangling with her own, making them both want more with just the promise of the intensity of this one kiss, but Kaoru knew that they had to stop this, and get the answer she wanted.

"No, wait, please stop," she whispered in-between the breaths of air she had to get to her lungs before they burst from the loss of air that cam with the kiss. "You have to tell me, please Kenshin…"

"You want me to tell you?" He let go off her, pushing her body into the door, holding her there tightly with his own body as his lips took her own in a hard kiss. "Do you really want to know, bitch? The anger that I can create and force upon anyone?"

His hands tore at her clothes, and he went to her breasts, suckling on one taunt nipple and making her gasp, arching ever so slightly into him. He fumbled with his pants, pushing up her skirt and entered her in a quick fashion. She cried out, tears coming to her eyes as Kenshin forced his way into her, the steady pace from last night coming again.

And then he was done, leaving her hanging once more for something she couldn't quite get on her own.

He fixed him self up as she sank to the floor in a stunned look. Looking at her, the way her clothes tore in all the right places, the soft bruises on her skin from last night, and the sweat that had appeared nicely over the silky skin of her stomach and thighs.

She looked like a little whore who had just been screwed for the first time. And that just made him mad, she was his and his alone, after this much time she should be used to the pace he loved, the pace he wanted to force down into her. The one thing he had never shown her was that, but the thought never came to his mind as amber eyes glowed with a fiery anger.

He grabbed a fist full of hair, pulling her up. She cried out in pain as the hair pulled at her skull, threatening to pull it off. 

Never of them expected what would happen next as his hand connected with her face, knocking it all the way over. She fell to the floor like a limp rag dog.

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I realized that this is going to be two parts, instead of one…oh well. I decided to write this one that goes with the main series of fics I have been writing for some odd reason. Once I remember who said I should do something like this, I will properly say that this is dedicated to them (once I remember that is, sorry). Anyway, please review, it would help me finish this faster. Please?


	2. II

Darkness in the Night

RK doesn't belong to me…though, Enishi-kun, and Hiko-sama were once my slaves in a fanfic done by my friends! ^.~

AN: I am back with the next chapter, and the last time I checked, this fic was doing quite well—I mean well, for something that might get me banned, as someone had told me. My friend even got banned from updating for a week for something in her FF7 Interview fic…which is really strange (read the whole thing and didn't find anything wrong…). Anyway, I am glad you like this, though it is the last segment in my 'Dark' series, but I am going to continue to write the dark ones, no matter what! And you should see a new one coming soon, a few days maybe after I finished this one. Also, for the moment, 'Rain' is being put on hold, I fell like writing dark fics--not including that one--at the moment.

Now, on with the fic! (finally ^.^)

WARNING: (This chapter needs one…) Strange Lemon, and kinda short…

~*~*~*~*~*

He knew she was still awake, having made her body drop like that, faking that she was unconscious and not seeing what the world around her was doing. She had tried this before, and it had worked that time, but not once after that.

"I know you are awake, don't try to fool me Koneko-chan, its quite pointless to do so," he whispered, grabbing her by the arm and kicking open the bedroom door. He threw her onto the bed, quickly getting on top of her and stripping his wife of her clothes. Her body was white, a cream pale he grew to love and want to see and feel when night had fallen and Kenji had been sent to bed.

Kenshin didn't bother with touching her body or trying to give her the soft pleasure he had always opted to do. Stripping him self of his own clothes, he forced her legs apart and slipped his throbbing member in-between her sweet folds. God, he would always love the feel of her, the tight, sleek, hot way she felt.

The possessive need filled him as he grasped her hips, dragging her body up to his sitting level and biting down hard on one of her taunt nipples. 

She groaned, it hurt, but there was also pleasure. It made her sick. Or at least she wanted to think so.

He came, his lithely body going ridged and the strange impact of him inside of her, but he was still hard, and once more she lived through that sickening pain over and over again. She lost count by the time she passed out for real.

But even that didn't stop him until he was fully satisfied and done.

When she woke up, everything hurt, from the eyelashes that covered her sensual eyes and the sore muscles that were packed at her lower body. She didn't know how long Kenshin had lasted sense she had passed out, but knew it would be a while, the man could go on for hours with out getting tired. Kaoru tried to sit up, but everything hurt and she cried out in pain, falling to the soft comfort of the bed.

"Ah, and so the beauty wakes from her slumber," Kenshin hissed, and she found him upon her, his great speed the whole mystery as he wasn't there when she woke. "What do you feel like doing now? A quick one or maybe something else?"

his hand slipped down between the legs she tried to keep close and massaged her silky thighs. "Oh, now please, you can trust me, can't you?" She paused, the muscles in her thighs and legs relaxing and he took his chance, slipping into the steadily growing moist folds, finding the spot that would send her screaming for more. And he found it.

The first cry was a whimper, and he cursed softly. "I know you can do it better then that, Koneko-chan, so why don't you? Too scared of the man you know and love?"

He slipped his finger into her opening while his thumb circled around that spot, making her whimper some more, and finally, she did, when be bit down onto the smooth skin of her shoulder. "Stubborn aren't we?"

"Why are you doing this?" She managed to choke out, the words hard to get out as her soft mews and moans stopped her from doing so.

"Deary, what do you mean? I am doing nothing—"

"Other then extracting your anger on me! And don't you dare try to deny it!" She stared him right in the eye, not showing the small regret as his fingers left her. He licked the juices slowly off his fingers, watching her as she watched him.

"You don't say…and, would you happen to know why I am doing this? Why turn back into the man who likes—no, thrives to beat you, fuck you and hurt you in this way?" He hissed his words, roughly kissing her on the lips, making the words she would've said be silent as he did so. He didn't want to hear the words she was going to say—they would hurt most likely.

"No I don't but…I want to know wh—"

"And what would happen if you knew? Would your opinion of me be brought down if you knew of this fear I feel?"

"Fear? Kenshin, that is just a natural feeling…" For a moment, she though his eyes had gone from the amber into a mix of amber and amethyst, giving her some hope.  
"Natural? Does possessiveness also come as natural? If so, that is the only feeling I will ever need as long as I am with—no, as long as I own you."

"Anata…" She reached out for him, but he just grabbed her arms, pulling the behind her back and holding them there. "I…I knew you were possessive demo…I—"

"You what?!" He shook her, pain twisted through her arms at the uncomfortable position and hold of her arms. "You can't possible understand how I fee—"

"I don't! But I am willing to understand!"

His lips sealed off her words, biting on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. No way would he believe her, did he have a real reason for doing so? Did he even believe her words?

"You really want to know? Remember the murder you read in the papers, about a woman being found in the river, killed by some unknown person?"

"Yes…" How could she not forget? It was a gruesome article, and the woman was beautiful.

"That was my mistress…they had found her…"

He paused in his words, licking the blood trailing down from her lips and chin, enjoying the taste of her blood. Her mouth was slightly opened with a gasp, and he took the chance to devil inside, still tasting the sweet flavor of blood.

"You're scared…"

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: I can't do it anymore! No matter how hard I try to write more I can't do it! *cries* My muse has left me for the time… and I'm sorry for having been left on such a good part—I know how that feels, cause I wanted to continue as well! *cries* Why won't my muse come back?! WHY??? *runs off to a far corner of mind to cry*

*some time latter* Sorry about that, I'm just not doing well at the moment…my school got a bomb threat…and my sister is there, as well as my friends and I'm home not feeling well! I am in HAVOC!!!!!!!!!! And the font style I am writing this in is starting to get on my nerves…

Anyway, I will try and get my muse back, maybe even sit down and watch a horror movie the whole way through…but they scare me…I will try somehow to get my muse back and continue to write! 


	3. III

Darkness in the Night

RK doesn't belong to me.

AN: Well…this is it I guess.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Scared?" Kenshin repeated, looking down at his lovely wife with full amber eyes. 

"You are saying that I am scared?"

"Yes, of losing me and Kenji," she replied, glaring at him softly. She had tried going up against him long ago, and this time she would succeed in doing so. So many tears had been shed back then, and there was no way she would let Kenshin—or Kenji—see them. Kaoru decided she would be strong, if not just for herself but for her family as well. 

"Of loosing my family? I've lost them already for the same reason."

"But you don't have to this time!"

"What would you know?" He slapped her hard, sitting up and pulling on his discarded clothes. 

"You don't have to admit it—your actions speak it. This is just like back then."

Kenshin froze, she was right, but could he really admit that to himself? It wouldn't be easy, already he was used once more to the images that flashed through his mind at the thought of possessing her the way he did long ago.

"Kenshin, please…"

"I'll think about it."

"Kenji!"

"Mommy!" cried out the small boy happy as his mother wrapped her son into a warm embrace. Time had flown by, and Kenshin had kept her distance from both her and the servants of the house. And, Kaoru was worrying about him. She loved him despite the past—and she wasn't about to go and let all that love go because he wouldn't get over his fears.

"Did you have fun at your Auntie Misao's?" She asked, walking the house with him in her arms.

"Yep! We went to this amusement park and ate lots of candy and went on tons of rides!" The boy happily giggled as he talked about his time away. "Where's Papa?"

"He's…" Kaoru didn't know how to reply; Kenshin wasn't here to see him—she didn't know where he was spending his time these past few days.

"That's okay! I'll go find him!" Kenji wiggled out of her arms and went off running into the house.

"Kenji! I don't think—" The front door stood half opened as the child scurried on inside and not waiting even for his coat to be taken off, or shoes removed from his feet. 

His mother sighed and followed; picking up the child's dropped backpack, and the only thing he took off.

"Papa! Where are you papa?"

Kenji looked around the house, into ever room he knew off and more, until he found the man he was looking for, sitting on the cold floor of the ball room, doing nothing but sitting up against the wall. From afar he looked like he was sleeping, but Kenji knew better—this guy wasn't his dad for nothing!

"Papa!" The little red head ran over to his father, stopping in front of him and looking up into a pair of amber eyes.

They were interesting, haunting and scary, but something attracted the child to them—the innocence he found underneath the hardness. No one else ever found that look, the feeling that was hidden deep inside, but the soft hearts of the child he himself could never be.

"Papa…are you feeling well? Mommy seemed worried about you, and no one knew where you were! And old crow face told me not to go on and mess with you!" Kenji laughed and sat down in his dad's waiting lap, looking at his father with smiling eyes. "I wanted to tell you how my time was at the amusement park! I had so much fun! There was this cool ride that went around in a u-shape and then this sudden drop! I was in the back and it felt like I was lifted right off the seat into the air! It was SO cool!"

"I'm sure you had fun," Kenshin said, giving a small grin.

"Yep! But, my favorite part was the prices thing were we got to choose something!"

"And what did you choose?"

"Wait, its in my pack back…" Only then did Kenji realize that his back pack wasn't there, never noticing that he had taken it off. "Wait right here I'll get it!"

"I've got it right here," said Kaoru, showing up at the large entrance doors from the house. In her arms was their son's misplaced bag.

"Thank you mommy!"

She gave him the bag—the small characters on it resembling that of learning cartoons from the television. She and Kenshin used to watch things like that as children them selves—but at this age, they find them selves trying to beat each other in leaving the room first so they didn't have to.

Kaoru sat her self down next to Kenshin, who sneaked a slow arm around her shoulder, holding her closer.

"This is what I got!" Kenji help in his hands a picture frame, square with leaves and ivy, and the word family written on the sides. But the picture inside was a shocker. They were at a park, with their friends for Kenji's fourth birthday, and Misao had taken a picture of the three together—all smiling and having fun.

"Why did you get something like this?" Kaoru found her self-stuttering, her throat going dry.

"'Cause all our other family pictures are all boring!"

"I agree, they were all boring," said Kenshin, giving his son a hug, taking his wife and including her into it as well.

The warmth and smell of her husband invaded her senses, and she felt like everything was alright, that nothing bad had happened or would; that everything was just fine.

"I'm glad you had fun Kenji, but now I think it is time for lunch."

"What's it going to be?"

"Oh, I'm sure Nana-cook has made you favorite."

"Then I'll go see her right now!"

Kenji jumped off his father, setting the frame onto the floor along with his backpack and ran off to the kitchen where the oldest servant in the house was cooking their meal. The old woman was always a grand mother to the child, so ha had given her the nickname Nana-cook, as she was both his nanny and the cook. Kenshin thought it was quite good.

"I though about what you said," said Kenshin, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Huh?" Kaoru looked at him, 

"About being scared."

"Oh."

"I think…that maybe…I am…I had already lost my family because of this, and then just one woman who I only used when I was away…but…I still got to me because they might be after you and Kenji next."

"If they can find us."

"What do you mean?"

"Hiding isn't very fun, but if it will make you feel better—"

"I don't think anything will make me feel better at the time." He looked away from her, his stormy eyes gazing at the picture sitting some ways in front of him, the soft light gleaming off the glass.

"Alright," Kaoru said with a sigh. She stood up, straightening her shirt and skirt. "But I will always be here with you; so you have no reason to fear."

Smiling at him and blowing him a kiss, she left the room.

"No reason to fear she says…" He picked up the picture, tracing it with his fingertips.

"I think she is right—no wait, she is."

THE END

~*~*~*~*~*

AN: It ended—my writer's block—and then it came up again near the end of this chapter…oh well, I got it done, and I think I ended it very well. I hope you all liked it, and maybe I can re-think up that idea I had for the next 'Rain' chapter…before I go mad with lack of time or worrying about my health—but sugar is to good to let go! -.- I know weak…anyway, enough of my ranting, I'm getting a little annoyed at it.

Thank you for the reviews—I like them, though…I wish they would start coming again, as my e-mail box is getting empty…oh well…remember to review please? I like hearing from you all—even though I don't usually respond quickly…so please review or send an e-mail or both?

Thank you once more with putting up with me…sometimes I can't even do that! (Why do you think my brain is always on vacation?) I have got to stop writing…I can write this but I can't write a fic chapter? AGH!!!!!! What is my mind doing to me? *runs off*


End file.
